


i see maggots

by dukem_nukem (WonderWonderBats)



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Drugs Made Them Do It, F/F, Genderbending, Psychotropic Drugs, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/dukem_nukem
Summary: jaycee probably shouldn't have dropped acid with freddie. oops. -genderbent-





	

**Author's Note:**

> genderbent freddy and jason. one piece of a bigger work. gross af.

Freddie wasn’t pulling any punches this time. Tired fists clenched bedsheets, sore muscles clenched and tightened around fingers too rough and too good to say no to. Jaycee felt sweat bead and drip down her back, slipping inside open wounds from Freddie’s nails. Everything in the room felt too hot, objects on Freddie’s dresser looked like they were moving in time to the rhythm of the redhead’s fingers. 

Jaycee felt played. 

Sure, she should have known that trying any kind of psychedelic with the school’s resident freak and misanthrope was probably a bad idea, but since when did Jaycee ever make good decisions? 

“I think...the carpet is made of maggots,” Jaycee whispered, cunt tightening desperately around Freddie’s fingers, which felt like claws inside of her, ripping her vaginal walls to shreds. 

“I don’t see you complaining,” she hissed, leaning down to bite Jaycee’s earlobe, the pain making her wonder if the lobe was being bitten off. 

At this point, she wouldn’t put anything past Freddie. 

“You’re hurting me.” 

The statement slid from Jaycee’s lips like a slug crawling, and the sound felt muted--distorted and crackling with white noise. Freddie’s response was a sharp twist of her fingers, the imaginary blades ripping more of her insides apart, and Jaycee imagined her cervix being ripped out of her and flung across the room to feed the maggots 

“That’s the point,” and with that, Jaycee felt everything crumbling beneath her, the room melting into piles of wax, everything dripping with sin and sluts and shame. She was cumming harder than ever before, clawing at bedsheets made of caterpillars, biting bits of insects with her teeth that felt like they were ready to fall out. 

“Freddie…” 

Everything went black then, the claws fingers pulling out of her, the maggots’ writhing ceasing. 

Maybe the psychedelics were a bad idea, after all.


End file.
